Surprises
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: What of Dick Grayson was adopted by Spencer Reid instead of Bruce Wayne? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

Spencer walked into the adoption agency and asked the woman at the desk if there were any children between ten and fifteen that would need adopting. She told him to wait while she checked. He waited there patiently as she did so.

"We have three children sir. A twelve year old named Joseph Smith, and two 13 year olds named Richard Grayson and Soren Kingston," She replied.

"Okay. Is there anything important I should know about them?" Spencer asked the woman, who's name is Miss. Susan.

"Soren is a bit temperamental. He has been here for a little over a month. His parents went missing. Joseph has been here since he was ten, he ran away from home and his parents didn't care about him enough. Dick has been here since he was nine. He witnessed his family's murder when he was 6, but he was in Gotham at that point and the orphanages were full, so they put him in juvie for three years before they shipped him off to us," She replied.

"When could I meet Dick?" He asked already feeling a connection with the child.

"Visiting day is Friday and you have then whole day. He doesn't trust easily, so if he starts to tell you his past that's a sign that he does. He also has PTSD and is a chronic insomniac. He has been adopted a few times, but he has always come back with new scars. He won't tell anyone what happened. He is highly intelligent for a kid his age," Miss. Susan said.

"Okay. I' might not be able to come in for a while because of work, but I will try eventually. Thank you for your help. Here's my number so you can contact me," Spencer thanked her, bid her good bye and went on his way to work.

"Hey Pretty Boy. What have ya been up to?" Derek greeted him as he walked in.

"Nothing really. I just had to make a stop at the Adoption Agency on my way here," He replied.

"You wan't to have a kid?" Derek asked, surprised at Spencer's casualness (is that a word? it is now if it wasn't before).

"Well, yeah. I thought it'd be cool to be a dad. Besides, there is a thirteen year old in there who was sent to juvie for no reason and he watched his family die. I know our upbringings were different but I feel like we could get along. The lady at the desk told me that he is also highly intelligent. We could bond over that I guess. The only problems I might have are work and his PTSD and Chronic Insomnia Other than that it should work out great if I'm allowed to adopt him," Spencer looked up at Derek's sigh and saw the content look on his face. Spencer still couldn't grasp the fact they were now an item.

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hey Derek, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," Spencer said to Penelope while looking at his shoes, blushing crimson.

"There you go 187! Go get your hunk-a-chunk!" She pushed him out the door right into the arms of one startled Derek Morgan, who had over heard.

"Pretty Boy? Do you really wanna go out with me?" He asked, hoping and praying that this was not a joke.

"Y-yes, I w-would," The young genius sputtered as red as a tomato. Derek grabbed Spencer's face and kissed him hard.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"That'd be awesome. Momma would love to have a grandchild," The Chocolate Thunder said, winking at the lithe man.

"You aren't getting any until it's finalized then, Mr. Macho," Spencer decided.

"Aw, baby, I was just messin' with ya," Derek whined.

"Aw, poor baby," Was all he got in reply.

 **FRIDAY**

Spencer walked into the agency and to his surprise Miss. Susan was at the desk again.

"Well hello Mr. Reid," She greeted politely.

"Hello Miss. coworkers would like to meet Dick, so is it okay if I take him out for lunch today?" He asked, blushing as she puffed out her chest.

"Yes you may. I will go get him. Do you mind waiting here for a moment?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

Spencer looked around the waiting area. On the other side they had chairs to sit in with a table in the middle for magazines and... Comic books? ' _Must be for kids,'_ He thought. They also had an area with toys and a TV above the area. Behind him heard the door open and turned to see Miss. Susan with a ten year old looking ebony haired boy with admiral blue eyes. By the way his face was structured he looked Romanian. The boy himself was dressed in a dark re hoodie with a black jacket over it, black jeans, and black converse.

"Hi. I'm Richard Grayson, pleasure to meet you," The boy said monotonously. He looked at the ground.

"H-hello Richard. My name is Spencer Reid and I'd love to know if you'd want to go out to lunch with me?" Spencer asked hesitantly. Dick's head shot up at this and he looked confused for a second before steeling himself.

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do, right?" He joked. Spencer laughed.

"True. My coworkers would like to meet you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, where do you want to eat?" Spencer asked shifting from foot to foot. The air was kind of awkward.

"Doesn't really mater as long as they have food," He replied.

"Okay... Is Bandanas cool?"

"I haven't been there in a while, so yeah."

"Cool," Spencer said.

* * *

"Hey Pretty Boy. Is this Dick?" Derek asked as Spencer and Dick arrived. Derek leaned over once they were in front of them, wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder, and kissed him. _'They're in a relationship? I guess he would have no problem with me dating Wally then,'_ Thought Dick.

"Yeah," He replied gesturing for Dick to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Dick Grayson," Dick said, still monotonously. ' _Why is his voice like that?'_ Spencer thought to himself.

"Hi. I'm JJ. This is Penelope Garcia, Arron Hotch, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and you know Spencer," JJ said, smiling brightly.

"Hello! I'm the tech goddess of amazingness! Do you have any nicknames I should be aware of, sugar?" Penelope said as bubbly and friendly as ever.

"Uh... My mom used to call me Robin. People usually call me names for it though," Dick said, smiling sadly at the memory of his mom.

"Awesome! Is it okay if I call you Dickie-bird?" She asked.

Dick smiled brightly at her and told her she could. Penelope then squealed with joy and squished him in a hug. He squeaked and tensed up. Eventually he relaxed and hesitantly hugged her back. After the hug session, they all went into the restaurant. When they walked in they saw a sign for a Rib Family special. It said six rib plates, six orders of french fries, and drinks for twenty dollars. (wouldn't that be awesome!) They all agreed on it and Spencer said that he would just get a salad and a coffee, or syrup Derek teased.

"Are you really only gonna eat a salad and some coffee? You can have some of my ribs and fries. I don't eat that much anyway," Dick said.

"Yes and are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yup," Dick replied, popping the 'p'.

"Okay."

The waitress came, showed them their seats, and took their order.

"So, what do you do you do for fun, kid?" Rossi asked, eyeing him questionably.

"Oh, I hack into the FBI's personal files while psychotically beating every single kid at the orphanage," Dick replied sarcastically, full with an eye roll. Derek and Penelope laughed, JJ and (it's weird to call him Aaron) Hotch snorted, Spencer giggled (so **manly** ), and Rossi stared at him wide eyed.

"Wow, haha. Kid that was hilarious! I've never seen anyone throw Rossi off like that! So what do you really do?" Derek asked, still laughing.

"I read, write, do mathematical equations, and if I have time and space, I stretch, jump around doing acrobatic things and working out," He replied.

"You and Spencer are gonna get along just fine then! What do you do for your workout?" Hotch questioned. ' _This kid is pretty amazing, it seems,'_ He thought.

"I stretch and then I run up and down the stair case, skipping steps as I go up, for about fifteen minutes to warm up. After that I do fifty push-ups, forty-five squats, I do any other exorcises that come to my mind at the moment, I run ten suicides in the back yard to cool down, and stretch to officially cool off. All that's done in an hour so then I will start my day," Dick said. ' _Seems I was right,'_ Hotch thought.

"YEESH! Why do you do all that?" JJ almost yelled.

"It gets pretty boring at that place! Besides, I'm an insomniac! It wears me down so I can go to bed earlier," He defended, kind of annoyed. ' _Completely right,'_ Hotch was astounded at this kid's stamina.

"Why are you an insomniac?" Penelope asked worriedly. Dick looked down and the team began to worry more.

"When I was six I witnessed my family's murder at the hands of Tony Zucco. The social worker I was assigned is racist against gypsies, so she through me into juvie. They claimed that it was because the orphanages were full, but I knew different. At the circus you have to be able to tell who's lying or the gillies (outsides) might double cross you. Anyway, I had repeated nightmares and eventually I just stopped sleeping regularly," He said dejectedly.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Penelope felt guilty that she made him think about all that.

They were angry at the social worker he was assigned, but were assured that she was fired. The rest of lunch went off without a hitch. Derek was happy that Spencer was adopting this boy. He felt that they'll get along. JJ was saddened by the kid's backstory, but was proud of how he handled it. Rossi likes his personality, sarcasticness (new word), and thinks that he and the doctor will get along great. Penelope loves him already. Hotch thinks he'll be good for the genius. Dick was fond of all of Spencer's coworkers as well. He really likes Penelope though. Practically adores her.

* * *

Review please. If you don't I will hunt you down and cut you. XOXO! (i'm not psychotic. i promise)


	2. Chapter 2 The Question

I'm time skipping by a couple months. Dick has come to enjoy hanging out with Spencer and Derek, but has yet to tell them about his past. The last chapter was in September, it is now November. This will be a short chapter. Enjoy.

 **LINE BREAK**

It's another Friday and Spencer and Derek were extremely happy. Dick's adoption has just gone through and they are bringing him back to Spencer's in a few days. Derek was excited even more because he was going to ask Spencer and Dick if they wanted to go to his Momma's house for Christmas. He hoped they said yes. They were one there way to pick the kid up and take him to pick out a comforter and sheets for his bed and some books, toys, or whatever else he saw him waiting outside as they pulled up. He was wearing a cobalt blue hoodie, black jacket, black jeans, and his converse.

"Hey kiddo. How are ya?" Derek greeted as he got in the backseat.

"Hi guys. I'm doing pretty good. What about you two?" He asked as they pulled away.

"We're doing good. Work's been as hectic as usual. Around this time of year, it dies down a little because of the chill," Spencer answered for them as Derek snorted.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Pretty Boy, you are the only person, beside Dick maybe, that says 'chill' in it's real definition," Derek said, ducking his head as Spencer swatted at him.

The rest of the car ride to the store was them fondly arguing back and forth of Derek's lack of vocabulary, Spencer's extensive knowledge of it, and Dick's butchering of the English language. When they got to the store Derek parked and they went in. Dick picked out a dark blue comforter with matching sheets. He got his favorite book series, Percy Jackson and The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. He also got an album for Imagine Dragons, his favorite band, and got red earbuds. They bought the things, got in the car, and decided to got to a cafe for lunch.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to my Momma's house for Christmas?" Derek asked. Dick and Spencer looked at each other, then looked back at Derek and Dick replied for them with an enthusiastic,"YES!"

* * *

Told ya it was short. ;D. Until next time, my friends!


	3. Not a chapter

**I will not be able to update for awhile, but I'm planning out the next chapters. A few months back my brother had a Grand Mal seizure (it's the worst kind you can have). And a few days ago he had another one that only lasted for a couple minutes. I was not present for the first one, but was for this past one.**

 **We just found out that he has Mercury poisoning. We have a few things we have to do, so I won't be on for awhile. I can reply to you guys with my phone, but I won't be able to write stories. Sorry. XOXO!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey. I know that it's been a while. I planned on getting on sooner, but I dropped a 50 lb TV on my foot. Surprisingly I only bruised the bones on my big toe and the one next to it. My bones are bruised pretty bad. Anyway, on to the recap.

Dick's adoption went through and he's moved in with Spencer. Derek asked if they'd like to go to his Momma's house for Christmas, which was happily agreed to. It was November in the last chapter, but now it is December 20th.

 **LINEBREAK**

Derek was on his way to pick Spencer and Dick. They were on their gonna travel to Chicago for Christmas. He was extremely proud of Spencer. Adopting Dick was a big step, and he absolutely adored Dick. The kid was good for Spencer. He was making him less antisocial. Dick told them about his parents death, juvie, the nightmares, and his other foster homes.

He told us that he was adopted by a man named Bruce Wayne, who's parents were murdered in front of him as well. Bruce was nice at the beginning, but as time went on, he became harmful. They started fighting a lot when Bruce started dating a girl named Ivory. She was very beautiful, with long red hair, olive toned skin, and emerald green eyes. Ivory and Bruce went on a week, turned two week, vacation. They left Dick in the hands of her friend, raped Dick while they were gone. When Bruce got back, he didn't believe Dick, and thought that he was lying. A few days later he was back in juvie.

The Next time he was adopted was by a man named Slade Wilson. Slade wanted him to be a fighter and, later on, his lover. He raped Dick again and again when he didn't submit sooner. he put lies in Dick's head. Slade told him that he was the only one who would love him, that no one would want a used up toy. Eventually he began to believe him. He became his slave. Dick gave Slade complete control over his body, mind, and even his heart.

If Dick did something he didn't like, he would punish him. That's how he got all his scars. Afterwords, Slade felt guilty, and would hold him and tell him how sorry he was and that he loved Dick. If Dick followed the rules, Slade was kind to him. Dick responded to the kindness and thought that he had loved Slade, but he realized that it was a false when he met Wally. Wally told him that his feelings were being manipulated.

Dick didn't believe him until Slade told him that all he was was a good hole to screw with while he was drunk. Dick ran away and literally ran into Wally. Wally took him back to the apartment he was sharing with his aunt. They were there on business. They live in Quantico with his Uncle Barry. Slade was arrested and put into a maximum security prison. He lived with Slade since he was 7. He was 10 when he went back to juvie, again, and Wally went back to found out Wally lived in Quantico after he was here for one year. They started hanging out on Fridays and, eventually, got together.

Spencer was appalled at what happened to him, but was proud that he didn't let it hold him back. ' _I'm a different person_ because _of what happene. If I let it hold me back, I wouldn't be the person I am now. Wally helped me realize that,'_ That is what he had said. Dick is wise beyond his years. No kid should have to go through what he suffered. He is so strong. They were glad that he accepted their relationship, too.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey, are you guys in a relationship?" Dick questioned. He figured that they were, but wanted some confirmation of it.

"Yes we are. Is that an issue?" Spenser replied nervously. Things were going so well, he didn't want it to end. He loved Dick as if he was his biological child.

"No. I has a hunch that you were but wanted to make sure. Besides, I have a... uh... Boyfriend named Wally, so yeah," Dick blushed as he said this.

"Really?" Derek asked. Surprised that the kid was so blunt.

"Yup," Dick pooped the 'p'.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Derek saw Spencer and Dick were waiting outside. He pulled up and put the car in park. He got out and helped them put their bags in the trunk. He ruffled Dick's hair and walked over to Spencer, kissing him hard on the lips before opening the car door for him. He walked around to the other side and got in.

"You two ready?" He asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be for meeting your family," Spencer asked.

"Agreed!" Dick exclaimed from the back seat.

With that, they drove off to the airport.


	5. Chapter 4

The plane landed around 6:30 pm. Dick had fallen asleep on the way there, relaxed by the altitude. Personally, Derek, nor Spencer, fully understood, but they went kinds' just went with it.

The kid was strange, to say the the least. It wasn't a bad king of strange, more of a refreshing kind. It made things more interesting, too. He was constantly surprising them with all his little quirks. In other words, he kept them on their feet and they loved it.

"Welcome to my home town- er city of Chicago!" Derek exclaimed, excited that his lover and his lover's son agreed to meet his family.

"That was a too short plane ride," Spencer mumbled. It's not that he isn't excited, he is, but he's nervous to meet Derek's family.

"Indeed. Although, that is most likely to me, because I fell asleep," Dick laughed, trying to make Spencer feel better.

He took notice of how nervous Spencer was. Dick went over and hugged him. Since Dick didn't hug a lot, it made Spencer call down quit a bit. He hugged back. Derek and Dick were the only people that he really hugged.

"I got the luggage with you two were spooning, by the way. And without your hot boyfriend, Pretty Boy. How could you?" Derek asked, pretending to be hurt. It got him a kiss and hug, so it worked!

"Okay! Luggage? Check. Hot Boyfriend? Check. Annoying thirteen year-old? Check," Derek laughed as Dick punched him softly in the arm. He knew from experience that the kid could punch a lot harder.

"What's with all the laughing for? And without me?" Whined a voice from behind them. They turned, saw Desiree there, and Sarah and Ms. Morgan walking up behind her.

"Hey Dessy Dear! How ya been? And of course you get a hug, just come here," Derek gasped for breath as she glomped him.

"Been good. How 'bout you? And who're they?" She asked, pointing behind him, as his mom and sister got there.

"Yeah. I've noticed that they've been standing there looking awkward while you two were hugging like bears," Sarah said. Derek hugged his mom and sister while she said that and then pulled Spencer and Dick closer two everyone.

"Mom, sisters, this is Spencer Reid and Dick Grayson. They'll be staying with us," Derek explained.

"Is that who you called about, hon?" His mom asked.

"Yes. Spencer is my boyfriend and Dick is his... Son?" He looked at them and got nods of confirmation, "Yep. His son."

"Boyfriend?" Sarah asked disgustedly, She got a pointed glare from Derek in return.

"How wonderful," She forced out.

"Anyway... Nice to meet ya'll!" Desiree said happily. She didn't care if her brother was with a man- love is love.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Ms. Morgan agreed as she hugged Spencer. She went to hug Dick, but noticed that he flinched as she went to, so she just smile at him.

"Agreed. I am happy that you agreed to house two strangers," Spencer said.

"I'm surprised that you can put up with all _that,"_ Desiree laughed.

"He isn't that bad. Once you tame him, of course," Spencer said. He got laughs from everyone, even Sarah. Well, except from Derek.

"That's mean, Pretty Boy. How could you?" Derek once again pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, hush," Spencer replied, blushing at the use of his nickname.

"Guys? It took me a moment, but why haven't you spoken Dick? And why are yours and Spencer's last names different?" Desiree asked.

"Uh. I don't know? And I'm adopted," Dick finally said.

"Oh."

* * *

I know it's been awhile, but my mom kept her computer at work (She forgot it. Over and Over (Kudos to those who like Three Days Grace)), and I had terrible writer's block.

I need reviews! I don't have any inspiration if you don't review! Loves and Hugs! XOXO


	6. Apologies, this is not a chapter

I have writers block and would like to know how i should continue this. I'm sorry this sucks, i am a terrible writer. Please help. I might give up on this story because it was all off the top of my head and i had no original plan. I also might put it on haitus. I have gotten reviews as to what i should do about wally and cameos for the rest of the team, but no idea what to do with the family Christmas thing i have goin on. Sorry. I know that this is terrible, but i don't really have any inspiration for it. Again, sorry, please forgive me. If you want to make a spin off of this or use the plot of it, be my guest.


	7. YAY! an update

Sorry it took awhile! Please forgive me. I BEG OF YOU! WARNING: Short chapter

* * *

"Sooo... You're adopted?" Desiree asked slowly.

"Yes," Dick replied, not missing a beat.

"That's... New," She said awkwardly.

"Indeed."

Everyone was standing around, looking as if they were complete strangers towards each other. Spencer and Derek glanced at Derek's mom to see what she would do. Thankfully, she noticed their glances, and winked at them.

"How 'bout we get these three back to the house so they can unpack and wash up?" Miss. Morgan questioned.

They all nodded and left.

* * *

I know that this is short, but I felt bad because I hadn't updated in awhile and thought that I should at least give you somethin. Again, I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

I am deeply sorry for the people who have favored and followed this story. As of this moment it is on hold. I have no inspiration for it right at this moment. Please forgive me.


	9. HEELER

Hey, I'm gonna redo this chap by chap


End file.
